Rise of the commonwealth
by British Raven
Summary: In an alternate future humanity discovers the prothean ruins, fearing an invasion they form the commonwealth, Turians, Batarians, Reapers beware there is a new kid on the block and they play rough. ABANDONED; re-write in progress
1. timeline, contact, skirmish

Rise of the commonwealth

2024: WW3 occurs between NATO (with the exception of Britain) and the alliance of Russia and Asia with the African continent split between the two sides, the war lasts a total of two years culminating in a nuclear holocaust.

2028: With all communication ceased with the rest of the world and the acknowledgement of the nuclear holocaust Britain begins quick and hasty construction of an eco dome around the island.

2030: The dome is complete and just before a nuclear winter seizes the rest of the world Britain's temperature drops by 1 degrees cooling the island but not as much as the rest of the world which suffers a 5 degrees drop in temperature freezing everything north of the equator.

2032: Riots and civil unrest are rife in the UK as the citizens begin to protest about a lack of food scientists look into a way to grow more food.

2037: Just as the situation is about reach breaking point scientists reach a breakthrough and begin to utilize a way to synthesize the food from non organic material.

2039: With nuclear winter over and the population becoming too much the government decides to look out of the dome they give authorization to research decontamination and terraforming technology.

2043: Decontamination and terraforming research has been completed and the technology is being mass produced, the military equipped with new gauss technology is sent out of the domes to begin decontamination and terraforming procedures.

2047: Western Europe and some of Eastern Europe is now habitable again. The military has encountered strange new life formed from the irradiated local wildlife from over 23 years ago, they put the beasts down and discover a new poison which is very effective at killing a average human in two seconds, the military brass decides to spend some time researching away to weaponize it. Also the military has begun finding human survivors who have devolved into tribal savages, the decision is made to integrate them into society if at all possible.

2052: Energy weapons are developed and gauss weapons are now able to fire rounds coated in the poison dubbed poison X by the brass. Also at this time most all of Europe has been rendered habitable again as had some of Russia and America.

2053: The military discovers that the machines dubbed replicators which produce the food for the nation is actually capable of synthesizing anything including bullets for their guns and poison X, it begins to make replicator forges standard issue for all men giving them an unlimited amount of ammo so long as the replicators get a steady flow of energy, This comes in the form of a portable battery

2056: Thanks to advancements in genetic and cybernetic technology the average human life span is increased to over 300 years, also military personnel given limited genetic modifications to aid them in combat, such as accelerated healing, extra strength and speed and resistance to toxins. (A/N this does not make them super human they are only small modifications they can't survive gunshots to the face)

2060: Humanities first colonies are created on mars and the moon

2061: Prothean ruins discovered on mars along with the new element zero

2062: with fear of an alien invasion sky rocketing after the discovery military spending and power goes through the roof overnight the British Isles and its colonies turn into a militaristic state with the government firmly in the military's grasp. In terms of population, 75% of all tribals world wide have been intergrated into civilized society again that is a total of 22 million people an astounding number of people to survive the nuclear holocaust but according to scientists it proves the survivability and adaptability of the human race. The other 5.5 million tribals were 'purged'.

2064: fearing an alien invasion the newly formed commonwealth begins to expand its borders and devotes ever increasing amounts of resources and power to the military

2066: anti matter is successfully researched and a means to mass produce it are discovered as of this moment all power sources are to be upgraded to use anti matter with cold fusion as a backup power source.

2067: research into element zero is completed it is discovered that by running a charge through the element it can change its mass dependent on the type of current that is passed through. But along with the new element a message was discovered in the prothean data banks and it was finally decrypted it held a single warning about something called the reapers and their methods of keeping galactic civilization dependent on element zero to ensure they keep the technological and numerical edge.

2068: first AI is developed it asks the question "am I alive" the scientist replies "If you think you are then you are" in order to prevent any form of synthetic rebellion the 'Synthetics rights act' is passed classing AI as full citizens with full rights and privileges that entails.

2071: the ENDERS project is announced 200 children from ages 6-8 will be selected from a volunteer group to be taken to a military training camp there they will be genetically and cybernetically augmented to become humanitys super soldiers they will be trained only by the best in the fields of combat and special operations parameters, and given the new experimental 'BIOTIC' tech developed by the R&amp;D department.

2072: activists call for the end of the ENDERS project claiming it is inhuman the head of the project replies "fine shut my project down, then justify that to yourself once you're a reaper husk" after his speech all but the most diehard of activists relented.

2074: it is announced all children are to be given a compulsory course in military training to help themselves and their homes if need be when they are old enough these courses continue until they leave school, civilian protesters claim that the government is trying to turn the youth into child soldiers, most people ignore them and the protests die down.

2076: the first FTL drive is created it works by warping space it does this by using its drive to pull it's set off point and its destination closer together by way of a portal the drive can go from earth to Pluto in just under 2 hours.

2079: all ships in the human fleet (3,000) are to be fitted with FTL drives and an announcement is made for the first human "Cracken" class ship it will be classed as a super dreadnought by human standards.

2100: by the turn of the century the human fleet numbers a total of 5,000 ships ranging from 2,000 frigates (700 meters long by 500 meters wide), to 1,000 destroyers (1km long by 800 meters wide), to 1,000 cruisers (1.5km long by 1.2 km wide), to 700 dreadnoughts (2km long by 1.4 km wide) to 300 of the cracken super dreadnoughts (3.5 km long by 2.9 km wide). An exploratory ship is finally being sent through the sol relay mentioned in the prothean archives. It reports back 1 hour later about a system ripe for the taking what shocks scientists most is the speed it reaches the Arcturus system as it reaches the system instantly via the mass relay.

2120: the colonization of the Arcturus system is completed the plan to construct Arcturus station is passed. The second generation ENDERS are planned they will be better than their predescesors thanks to further technological advances and what's further there will be 10,000 recruits from the age group used from the previous ENDERS and the second generation would receive training from the first generation.

2132: The government passes the 'Reaper safety act' all citizens are to be checked on a regular basis for indoctrination by checking for abnormal brain waves, and that all relays are to be destroyed using the replicators to break down the relays and using the materials to develop new ships made from the 'relay metal'

2145: first 'relay metal' ship produced using all materials grafted from sol mass relay it is named CWS Human hope

2196: The construction of Arcturus is completed; the ENDERS recruits are being deployed to different branches of the ENDERS division, Humanities fleet numbers over 60,000 ships and advances in technology have given them anti matter, laser, plasma, and gauss weaponry and led humanity into a new age of peace and prosperity with 10 systems under their control, now humanity discovers another primary relay near the colony of Shanxi. 

Commonwealth space: Shanxi system

Star date: May 20th 2196 (commonwealth standard toime)

CWS: Bringer of darkness

Captain Roger Tronbill looked at the relay before him and then back at the hologram of fleet admiral Hall back at Arcturus.

"So you want my fleet to stand guard while you gather the necessary replicator forges to dismantle this thing"

"Yes it shouldn't take long"

"But what if something comes through sir?"

"You have 5 frigates 2 destroyers and a cruiser all armed with gauss technology, you have laser cannon broadsides and plasma close defense turrets and let's not forget your missiles and the plasma beam cannons that all your ships have at least 1 of"

"Right sir sorry sir I'm just nervous is all"

"I would question your sanity if you weren't captain"

"Heh, thank sir I think we await those forges sir"

Council space: Exodus cluster

Star date: 20th may 2157 (council standard time)

THS: ancestors will

Captain Tonn Actuss looked at the sensor read out again cursing the thrice damned STG again for sending him into the middle of nowhere. He was scouting out relay 314 with his battle group of 1 dreadnought, 6 cruisers and 20 frigates after a STG operative reported that a Batarian slaver group was planning to activate the dormant relay in a desperate bid to grab some new resources and slaves. But when he got here there was nothing and the Batarian base that the slaver group was using was under attack from General Desolas Arterius under orders from Primarch Fedorian for a double pronged offensive, now he and his battle group were forced to wait in case a Batarian slaver fleet actually did appear in the system.

"Captain a message from Arterius saying all the Batarian ships are accounted for and that we can head home" said his communications officer

"About damned time To helm take us-"

"Sir sensors have detected that the mass relay has been activated" Tonn Actuss felt his blood run cold they hadn't activated so that would mean…

"The relay was activated from the opposite side sir I think we are looking at first contact sir if"

"What do we do sir?" Tonn Actuss looked at the relay and made a decision

"Send a message to the Hierarchy telling them we are proceeding through the relay to punish a new ignorant race for activating a dormant relay in accordance with citadel law."

"Aye sir" came the reply of the comms officer but his XO had something to say

"But sir if they are a new species they wouldn't know about the citadel law shouldn't we talk to them?"  
"NO, these ignorant primitives can't just go around blindly activating relays they could unleash the rachni or spirits forbid something worse, for all we know they are the 'something worse'."

"Yes sir, by your orders sir."

Commonwealth space: Shanxi system

Star date: 20th may 2196 (commonwealth standard time)

CWS: Bringer of darkness

"So sir when's your boy due" said the comms officer trying to pass the time

"About three weeks from now, I hope I'm cut out to be a farther"

"You'll be a great farther sir I should know sir I-"

"SIR SOMETHING IS COMING THROUGH THE RELAY" Roger felt his blood turn to ice in his veins

"RED ALERT NOW, ALL SHIPS, Avina call general quarters" the ships AI popped up on the pedestal dressed in the full body BDU all navy personnel were required to wear a matte black material with a patch of colour on the shoulders to indicate rank.

"All ready done sir all ships have raised particle shields and backup kinetic barriers and armed all weapons" Roger smiled Avina being a 10th generation AI had a distinctive personality like all her brethren but unlike most she had a stick up her arse when it came to rules on regulations, it was a wonder the two of them were friends.

"Unidentified ships coming through the relay sir"

UNKNOWN SPACE

Star date: 20th may 2157 (council standard)

THS: ancestors will

When the will came through the relay Actuss gawked at the size of the ships his battle group was facing all of them were cruiser weight or above and 1 of them was larger than his 1km long dreadnought (rough guess).

"By the spirits those things are massive" said the sensors operator.

"Snap out of it Turians we need to focus now more than ever, focus all fire on their flagship"

"Aye sir"

Commonwealth space: Shanxi system

Star date: 20th may 2196 (common

CWS: Bringer of darkness

Roger felt the tension build in his gut as the seconds trickled past then all hell broke loose as the enemy fired.

"INCOMING" no sooner had the words left Avina's mouth than the rounds impacted on the shields taking them down by 50%

"Damn can't take too many of those"  
"agreed sir, orders?"

"weapons free" then the human ships came to light as beams of plasma and gauss slugs rocketed through space slamming into and through the helpless Turian ships leaving most of their fleet smoldering wrecks. A once proud Turian battle group of 27 ships was now a trembling flotilla of 11 ships including the destroyer.

UNKNOWN SPACE

Star date: 20th may 2157 (council standard)

THS: ancestors will

Tonn actuss was visibly shaking in just one volley his battle group had been all but obliterated while not even denting the dreadnoughts hull he knew when to retreat and now was one of those time

"GET US THE HELL OUT OF HERE" he shouted visibly terrified.

"AYE SIR" responded the terrified helmsman they retreated through the relay back to the exodus cluster

"Get me in contact with Palaven high command they need to be appraised of the situation here"

Commonwealth space: Arcturus system

Star date: 21st may 2196 (commonwealth standard)

Arcturus station

Fleet admiral Hackett supreme commander of all commonwealth naval forces looked at the report filed by Captain Rogers '_Hostile first contact, dear god in heaven' _he was currently reading through the report when a chime sounded over head and his personal AI Ilyana appeared dressed in a business suit with glasses on weirdly and Hackett never understood why.

"Steven the parliament is ready for your briefing"

"Thank you Ilyana" he got up and activated the holo projector and the images of the high parliament appeared. There was the economics minister Jaime Blight, Field marshal of the army Sir Haydn Marks, the diplomatic affairs minister Joanna Gareth and the prime minister of the commonwealth herself Hannah Shepard whose son served in the ENDERS and daughter in the navy under his command.

"Ministers as I am sure you have been informed first contact with an alien species was less than peaceful"

"Indeed" replied Marks "These aliens appeared to have bit of more than they could chew, the AIs of MISB (Military Intelligence Synthetic Branch) have managed to uncover some news" the field marshal brought up some information for them to examine

"They appear to be part of the 'citadel council' as they call it, a government of different species working together for the betterment of their species, the big three we need to be careful of are the Turians, who we've already met, the asari and the salarians. But given they each have the same level of tech with only some minor differences we have the upper hand technology wise"

"What about military wise" asked Shepard "if we are to fight them we need to make sure we can, technology can give us an edge but numbers can give them one"

"The Turians are the back bone providing the most military forces of any species as they have the largest navy, a total of 80,000 ships," everybody shuddered slightly

"However i think our tech edge will even that out to level the playing field"

"Now surely violence is not the answer this could be a misunderstanding" said Gareth

"I hardly call a magnetic accelerator shot to the face a 'misunderstanding'" replied Hackett

"No but-"

"Joanna I know you don't like the thought of fighting but they have thrown the first punch and its time we punched back. Hard." Said Shepard

"Agreed" replied Marks "on the ground is our real advantage though as our hand held weapons out class there's in all ways possible. As for our armor vs. theirs that's like comparing a pea shooter to a tank cannon, they would have to send five of their tanks for every one of ours."

"Well then that settles it" said Shepard smiling "As of this moment a state of war is declared against the Turian hierarchy, ENDERS are to be deployed to the fleets for immediate use in the invasion of hierarchy space, the specifics of which I leave in both of your capable hands, Admiral, Field marshal." With that the prime minister cut the connection.

"I will allocate the necessary funds to help build ships and get supplies and weapons for the troops I wish you both the best of luck" said the financial minister as he too logged off

"I will prepare for the eventual fallout for this event god knows how many sleepless nights I'm going to be getting" said the diplomatic affairs minister as she logged off

"Well Steven let's get to it" said the field marshal of the army as he logged off

Fleet admiral Steven Hackett logged off and called out "Ilyana send a message to all Admirals saying there will be a briefing of what is to come in the coming days"

"Yes Steven message away"

"Good now I need a drink."

Council space: Apien crest

Star date 21st may 2157 (council standard)

Palaven: Palaven high command

Primarch Fedorian looked at Tonn Actuss as he gave his report sat to the right of Fedorian was Admiral Alyana Oraka and to his right the newly returned General Desolas Arterius.

"That's when I gave the order to retreat sir's and ma'm"

Oraka gave a thought full hmm "DEW's (Direct Energy Weapons) and powerful mass accelerator slugs, and shielding too all with no eezo, these technologies could do wonders for the hierarchy military"

"Agreed but will the cost of acquiring them be too great" replied Arterius

"Maybe but if we can get them we would also get this race as a client race and more authority in citadel space and we could teach those Batarian slavers a thing or two about why abducting our people is a bad idea"

"Yes I see your point, Primarch what should we do"

Fedorian thought for a moment then made a decision he would later regret "we still need to teach these primitives a lesson so yes take the 1st fleet and the 22nd patrol fleet Oraka and take their home world, the planet detected beyond 314"

"Yes sir"

"Desolas take 5 legions to occupy this planet and subjugate these people but I do not want accelerator weapons used against the planet from orbit do I make myself clear"

"Yes sir perfectly"

"We need to do this quickly if we are to keep the council out of this so don't screw this up or you may find yourselves in a noose, do I make myself clear"

"Yes sir" they chorused

"Good now Tonn Actuss"

"Yes Primarch"

"You are relieved of all crimes and are to join this attack in your dreadnought as you have the most experience with these creatures"

"Yes sir, thank you sir"

Commonwealth space: Arcturus system

Star Date: 30th may 2196 (commonwealth standard)

Arcturus station

Fleet admiral Hackett stood to attention alongside the Hadydn Marks as they put their plans forth to the prime minister; it was a beautiful yet simple plan.

"So just to be clear, your plan is to take the 8th and 9th fleets and battle group terror which posses 20 cracken super dreadnoughts and travel through hierarchy space via FTL and assault the Turian home world. Then while their fleets are scrambling to reinforce palaven the 1st, 2nd and 4th fleets will launch a conquest campaign from three different points of hierarchy space and move inwards conquering planets as they go and crushing all opposition am I following correctly so far."

"Yes ma'm also we will deploy the 3rd and 5th fleets to shanxi to defend it, since they believe it to be our home world it would be prudent to adequately protect it" replied Hackett

"Agreed" said Marks "on that note I have deployed 2,000 ENDERS to the task force attacking palaven and a further 3,000 to the three fleets attacking the rest of Hierarchy space, I have also deployed 2 divisions per fleet in these attacks one armored and mechanized infantry"

"Define mechanized infantry please field marshal" said Shepard

"By that I mean the infantry have been given mechs to help support them in combat, add that to the tanks of the armoured divisions and we're looking at a devastating force"

"Good I want this attack to take place after the Turian attack on Shanxi or failing that in a 2 month period unless the council send a diplomatic envoy"

"Yes Ma'm" replied both Hackett and Marks as they both logged off Hackett walked back to his desk as a chime sounded through his office "come" he called the door wooshed open and captain Jessica Shepard walked in. Unlike her mother who had raven black hair, soft green eyes and a weathered face. Jessica had platinum blonde hair with piercing blue eyes and a deep scar running from right eye to ear on her pretty face.

"Ah captain I was just talking to your mother"

"I heard sir; I came to ask about whether my ship would be taking part in operation: ET go home" she asked in a serious voice with a hint of eagerness in it. Hackett liked the young captain she reminded so much of his younger self, eager to prove himself and serve the commonwealth.

"Yes captain actually you will, your ship is to be attached to battle group terror which is to attack Palaven"

"Thank you sir, oh and sir any word on my brother?"

"Yes he is currently on Eden training with the rest of the ENDERS taking part in the assault on Palaven"

Commonwealth space: Proxima centurai

Star Date: 30th may 2196 (commonwealth standard)

Eden: ENDERS training ground

Marcus Shepard flowed around a punch thrown by his opponent then grabbed the arm and snapped it in several places and then kicked his opponent in the shin splintering the bone and still his opponent stood, kept there by her cybernetic augmentations, then she lunged tackling him to the ground swung a punch at his head and froze

"There, three to me two to you big boy" she said coyly

"Only because you cheated Natalia"

"I did not" Natalia lezinski cried with mock outrage not completely able to suppress her smile. "Well maybe a little" they both burst out laughing and walked away, any injuries repaired thanks to their genetic modifications. Unlike his sister Marcus was a laid back man who was out going and endlessly charming while his sister seemed to have a stick rammed so far up her arse it's a wonder her feet even touched the ground.

"Attention all ENDERS prepare for immediate deployment in operation: ET GO HOME" the compounds AI said with a small laugh, the troopers had a small chuckle at the name; whoever came up with the name deserves a prize. When they reached the squad armory they were unsurprised to find their other two squad mates getting prepped.

Jonathan Davis was putting a power cell in the replicator forge of his sniper rifle and attaching a telescopic thermal scope to his rifle.

David Anderson was running routine checks on the Mark XII powered assault armor given to all ENDERS it was flexible, durable and comfortable which was a big help to the troopers in the field.

"Troopers atten-hut" Shepard cried and immediately the soldiers snapped to attention "as you are all aware our squad as well as the rest of the 7th and the 8th ENDERS brigades are being deployed to Palaven to kick the Turians in their daddy bags and smash their faces in, now our squad is part of task force alpha who's objective is the capital city our personal objective, which I think my mother had a hand in, is to capture the Turian primarch" he showed them an image of the Turian with any and all information MISB could gather on him. "Now this Turian may later be used as a bargaining chip to minimum injury is preferable, am I understood?"

"SIR YES SIR" chorused the troopers

"Good, now we will be boarding in 10 minutes by that time I want you all suited, booted, and strapped with weapons loaded and safeties on, yes Jonathan I mean you, DISMISSED"

Council space: exodus cluster

Star date: 22nd June 2157 (council standard)

THS: Spirits Honor- Turian flagship

Admiral Oraka stood by her fiancé General Desolas Arterius their relationship was kept secret for personal reasons, they weren't doing anything illegal, but they didn't want soldiers under their command pestering them about it.

"The fleet is ready admiral"

"Open fleet com I want to address the fleet before we proceed"

"Aye ma'm, com is open"

"Attention sailors and soldiers of the Turian Hierarchy, today we stand on the precipice of war an arrogant and primitive race has blatantly flaunted citadel law, today we put them in their place and we do our duty for the Hierarchy and secure our names in the annals of time! FOR THE HIERARCHY WE FIGHT!"

"FOR THE HIERARCHY WE FIGHT!" chanted every soul in the fleet.

"Helm, take us in."

Commonwealth space: Shanxi system

Star date: 22nd June 2196 (commonwealth standard)

CWS: Human spirit-Human flagship

The stealth probes had detected the Turian fleet coming a fleet of 750 ships, newly promoted Rear Admiral Roger Tronbill shuddered currently he was in command of humanities 3rd and 5th fleet a combined force of just over 500 ships all prepared to fight these Turian bastards.

"Sir the Turians are through the relay and are 5 minutes away from Shanxi, no probes detected"

Roger thanked his sensors officer and looked at the 3d hologram of the battle space his fleet in blue in front of Shanxi which was also in blue; there were a series of red warning symbols on the other side showing where the Turians would appear. His fleet was arranged in a arrow head shape with the dreadnoughts and crackens up front and the cruisers on the flanks the frigates were in the centre and when battle commenced they would fly underneath and above the dreadnoughts and cruisers and hit the Turians while the frigates got in close the cruisers would break away and flank the Turians coming in from the sides while the dreadnoughts and crackens flew straight into the Turian lines splintering them and destroying many ships in along the way, any ships attempting to reach the planet to land troops will be blasted by mark XIV ground to space gauss cannons which fired a 30 ton slug at 1.5% light speed with enough accuracy to his a fist sized rock on the other side of Shanxi's moon.

The Turians were in for a rude awakening

UNKNOWN SPACE

Star date: 22nd June 2157 (council standard)

THS: Spirits honor

Admiral Oraka looked at the viewing screen with anticipation, Desolas was in the Hangar readying the troops for occupation operations while she annihilated the primitive fleet in orbit, sure they had impressive technology, but they lacked numbers.

"Exiting FTL in 5…4…3…2…1…now"

The view screen changed from a bluey-black hue to a picture of space and the enemy planet.

As well as the enemy fleet in orbit

"Admiral we have entered the system we have them outnumbered by 250 ships" that was good, but still they had been expecting the few ships at the relay to represent their full navy but here they had 500 ships arranged in an eerily similar arrowhead to the Turian formation.

"Ma'm we are receiving a communication"

"On screen" she commanded

An image of an alien appeared dressed in a black BDU with a patch of purple of his shoulders and a number of medals on his chest, but what struck was how similar they looked to the asari, but then it spoke in perfect Palavian, the standard Turian laungauge.

"My name is Rear Admiral Roger Tronbill, you have illegally entered Commonwealth space you will power down your ships and be prepared to be boarded, failure to comply will be seen as an act of aggression and will be treated as such you have 30 seconds to comply" the screen cut to blank.

"ADMIRAL THEY ARE POWERING UP WEAPONS"

**wow a lot of reviews i would like to address them**

**1: humanity is so OP! in my fic- at the time i wanted them to be so now that i think about it that isn't a good idea so their numbers and technology has been nurfed they can still be a match for the turians but it will now be a fair fight not a curb stomp their numbers may still seem a bit high but remember the commonwealth is in fear of an invasion of course they are going to want a lot of ships**

**2: how did the population recover so quickly: i addressed this by extending the time line in order for the population to have a greater time to recover don't forget people are living longer and more babies are being born everysecond**

**3: punctuation: I SUCK at punctuation so if people would like to beta for me i would appreciate it, and if you give me your name i may include in the fic**


	2. Hello Turians meet the new neighbours

**2****nd**** chapter is here please R&amp;R this is my first fan fic and I can use all the advice I can get, but be civil. Also FIRST CODEX!**

Rise of the commonwealth

Chapter 2

UNKNOWN SPACE

Star date: 22nd June 2157 (council standard time)

THS: Spirits Honour

"_ADMIRAL THEY ARE POWERING UP WEAPONS_"

Admrial Oraka felt the blood run hot in her veins, these primitives had the audacity to demand the surrender of a Turian Admiral, she would put them in their place and make their race a client race of the Hierarchy, for their own good of course.

"Weapons free all ships fire at will!"

"Aye Ma'm" chorused the bridge staff. In almost perfect union the Turian fleet uleashed a hail of slugs that rocketed towards the human fleet, when the smoke cleared 20 human ships were destroyed a further 10 damaged.

The Alien reply was devastating

Space seemed to come alive as the dreadnoughts and super dreadnoughts fired at the Turian line gutting many ships and damaging others, the Turians lost 60 ships in total double the human losses. After the Initial volley Oraka saw the strangest thing happen, the smallest alien ships broke away from their formation flying over or under their larger counterparts, too late did she realize why the alien ships took position above and below her fleet and began to fire into the tops of her ships, she was about to give the order to deal with them when the enemy dreadnoughts (destroyers and cruisers by human standards) split off from their larger counterparts and performed a flanking maneuver against her fleet they then let off with broadsides of DEW's less powerful than their spinal mounted ones but they still did noticeable damage. She was pondering how to deal with the situation when the largest ships in the Alien came directly at her fleet blasting ships and in some cases ramming them into pieces. Now she was worried in one move the enemy had outmaneuvered her fleet in all possible ways, but she had a plan now.

Commonwealth space: Shanxi system

Star date: 22nd June 2196 (commonwealth standard time)

CWS: Human spirit

Roger looked at the hologram he had to admit the plan worked beautifully, the Turians were unprepared for the unorthodox maneuver, that's when things went to hell.

"Admiral Hostile Frigates are starting to swarm our frigates we are losing the topside force" roger cursed, the enemy had the numbers to turn the initiative around they had used a mass of frigates, half their frigate force, to swarm his and the tactic was working his frigates were having their shields drained by their frigates and then being gutted by the dreadnoughts or cruisers coordinating them, as for his cruisers and destroyers while they had outflanked the enemy few shots were hitting because the enemy was too fast, but his dreadnoughts and super dreadnoughts were smashing the ships they faced, but they were too few and the enemy was too many.

"SIR TOP SIDE FORCE IS LOST HOSTILE FORCES DEPLOYING TO SHANXI" all he could say was "nuts".

UNKOWN SPACE

Star date: 22nd June 2157 (council standard time)

THS: Spirits Honour

Oraka smiled the enemy admiral had her respect for his daring move but now she and her force of 20 frigates and 5 cruisers along with her dreadnought and the Palavens Might, had a clear path to deal with the Alien home world, The Alien super dreadnoughts were tied up trying to defeat most of the remainder of her fleet while their outflanking forces were being harassed by frigate wolf packs. She looked at her comms officer.

"Tell Desolas to begin ground operations Immediately

Commonwealth space: shanxi system

Star date: 22nd June 2196 (commonwealth standard time)

Shanxi Command And Control (CAC)

She looked at the swarms of hostile transports decending to Shanxi, HER HOME, she was seething with barely concealed rage, she looked at her troop arrangements, she had sniper units in the woods around likely landing zones to assassinate VIPs and call in artillery on the hostiles while they had their pants down. Also to ensure they were isolated she began to activate the ground to space sites and the SAM missiles. Turning away from the 3D projection on the holo table, she made her way to the bases armory where the men of the 33rd shanxi defense regiment were gearing up for combat with an alien species, she wanted to give some words of encouragement, entering the armory she bellowed.

"TROOPERS ATTENTION" in perfect unison befitting the professionalism of the commonwealth armed forces the troopers snapped to attention.

"Today is a day that will live forever in living history, our first fight against an extraterrestrial species, today we fight not our fellow men, but something unfamiliar, with unknown motives, the one thing that is certain is that we cannot lose, if we do it will be our families, our husbands, wives… children, that will be enslaved or worse exterminated like the tribals back on earth, but we will not lose, not today. Today we show them the beast they have awakened" a small cheer arose from the gathered men and women "Today we show them the error of their ways" a louder cheer and muttering "Today we kick their arses BACK TO THE SHIT HOLE THEY CAME FROM" the armory erupted with the cheers and shouts of troopers. Deep down though Brigadier General Hilary Williams commander of the Shanxi defense forces had a small sense of doubt, she knew they were in for a bloody fight, she only hoped they ended up winning, for all their sakes.

UNKNOWN SPACE

Star date: 22nd June 2157 (council standard)

Alien planet: 2nd Morthis Legion-22nd regiment-1st platoon

Private Marthus Grindus looked through the scope of his assault rifle into the alien woods, Turian patrols were wary of snipers ever since they started ambushing Turian patrols and killing commanding officers in bases, Marthus looked behind him towards the FOB as the sounds of another artillery strike howled through the air, and flashes of plasma and ordinary explosives could be seen back at base, every artillery strike meant more casualties, they were frequent and accurate called in by the illusive alien sniper teams on key installations before they were even fully completed. He hated these aliens. He had already lost three friends on this world, one had his head blown off, another lost his leg to a mine and died of blood loss before medics could get to him, the last one was flash fried in his armor when a plasma shell exploded near him. He turned his attention back to patrol duty, he and his platoon were on patrol duty outside the FOB, if the primarch had allowed orbital strikes they could have probably captured the alien city by now but as it was they were stuck with their supply lines cut and their numbers being thinned by artillery and snipers, the situation was looking grim for the Turian forces surely it couldn't get worse.

The Turians never learnt the human lesson of don't tempt fate

As if punishing the insolent Turian for having the thought, the sides of the track erupted in automatic weapons fire.

"GET TO COV-" the sergeant yelled just as a sniper round blew his brains out the back of his head in an eruption of gore, the platoon dove into any cover they could but flanked on both sides they were sitting ducks Marthus looked around as his platoon died, most died immediately others suffered injuries but died within seconds for reasons he couldn't explain, then the firing stopped he started shaking he was the only survivor he stood up to run when the hill side moved, alien soldiers materialized out of thin air. Scared he made to ran down the road looking behind him he turned around and ran face first into a rifle butt and the world went black.

UNKNOWN SPACE

Star date: 22nd June 2157 (council standard time)

Alien planet: Turian command post

General Desolas Arterius observed the holographic map in front of him most of the outlying FOBs were being constantly harassed by enemy sniper and artillery fire, he had already narrowly survived a sniper ambush when a round had drilled a hole in the tank he was in front of, the only reason they weren't getting blasted by hostile artillery was because the command post was out of range. The battle in space was slowly turning in favor of the Turians the enemy space forces were being ripped apart but they had yet to deal with the contingent of enemy super dreadnoughts that were plowing through the bulk of Oraka's fleet they had destroyed 9 of the smaller ones but there was still at least 40 of them left plus the 3 mammoth ships which were larger than the destiny ascension by at least a kilometer, but apart from that, the enemy's forces which had attacked the fleet from above and below had been destroyed and the outflanking forces were beginning to suffer severe casualties.

On the ground however that was a different story.

His forces had yet to make a move on the city and already they were hitting obstacles, primary among them was that they were being harassed by the enemy artillery and it was beginning to punish their forces and good Turians were dying left right and centre as enemy snipers continued to take potshots at his men, then there disconcerting reports that patrols were going dark at the very edge of Turian controlled territory, he was beginning to grow frustrated. "_Why can't these primitives just lay down their arms and surrender surely they cannot hope to fend us off with the forces they have_" he thought to himself while pacing up and down the control room trying to think of a strategy when he noticed that the FOB sign on the map that represented the FOB which was furthest into enemy territory had disappeared he looked at the display. There were no hostile forces indicated on the display could it be a glitch, his train of thought was interrupted by a call from the comms officer

"General it's Captain Brutus of the 22nd regiment from FOB Bravo he is saying it is urgent sir" he strode over to the comms officer and took the spoke to the captain.

"What's going on over their Brutus your FOB's signal has dropped off the map" there was silence for a few seconds making Desolas uncomfortable when a voice was heard on the other end of the line. Thankfully because of the translator he could understand it.

"Sergeant we have one alive over here" the voice was one of the aliens the staff in the command centre listened with bated breath

"Get away from me filthy primitive" Brutus was heard saying

"Not very pleasant is he sir" another voice this one female

"No he isn't command we have a prisoner what do we do with him" there was silence

"Yes Ma'm, we take him back to HQ" then there was a wet crunching sound followed by a thud as the line went dead.

"Sir?" a private said in a shaky voice Desolas looked around and saw all eyes were on him.

"FOB Bravo is lost tell all FOB's and outposts to shore up defenses and prepare to defend themselves"

"AYE SIR"

Commonwealth space

Star date: 22nd June

Shanxi command and control centre

Brigadier General Hilary Williams looked at the interrogation through a one way mirror; it was to say the least, Brutal.

"This could all end if you tell me what I want to know"

"Private Marthus Grindus, 2nd Morthis Legion-22nd regiment-1st platoon, 0579XFB7"a yelp of pain followed as the soldier interrogating the alien punched it in the face. This process had gone on for at least 12 minutes and the alien was showing no sign of breaking, she walked to the door and opened it and stepped inside.

"Ma'm I've tried everything"

"I know you have, go and get something to eat corporal I'll take it from here"

"Now I know who you are Turian, let me introduce myself, Brigadier General Hilary Williams commander of the shanxi defense forces." The alien stiffened slightly and she smiled but it wasn't warm and it made the alien shiver slightly. "Now you are going to answer my questions or something unpleasant will happen" the alien remained silent. "Who is your commanding officer?"

"Private Marthus Grindus, 2nd Morthis Legion-22nd regiment-1st platoon, 0579XFB7"

"Is it General Desolas Arterius" the alien hesitated slightly "_gotcha_" "so I'll take that as a yes now next question, you are currently operating out in the wilderness your scounts have tried many times to find away into the city which doesn't include them getting blasted to paste before they get there, that is some of the things we know" she lied, intelligence may have been good but the Turians were keeping any info close to their chest not even the MISB can get the info that the Brigadier General ultimately wants. "But what I want to know is how many men have landed on the planet"

"Private Marthus Grindus, 2nd Morthis Legion-" he got no further, in a blur of movement the Brigadier General reached across the table and slammed the Turians face into the table and removed a needle from her pocket before emptying the contents into the Turians blood stream. The Turian screamed and pulled away before looking at Hilary with wide eyes.

"What did you do to me"

"Poisoned you" the Turians eyes widened.

"YOU CAN'T-"

"I can and I did now you _are_ going to answer my questions, answer them correctly and fully and I will give you the antidote" she said pulling out a second needle "Now answer my questions" in almost no time at all the Information was pouring out she got troop details, numbers and even some tactics she smiled and thanked the private before standing.

"Wait what about the antidote" the Turian said worried

"You don't need it I just injected you with harmless colored water." She laughed as she left and the Turian just sat their shame filling him at what had just happened.

**Codex: Human government**

**The Human government is currently going under a reform; the military still hold most of the power with most of the members of the high parliament being former military service men and women. There are two levels to the Human government**

**High parliament: this is made up of five people the heads of the Navy, Army, Finances, Diplomatic affairs and the leader of Humanity the prime minister. Together they help deal with affairs that affect Humanity as a whole.**

**Lower Parliament: this is made of 1 MP from each colony and 2 from earth this means that there are currently 78 MPs currently in the lower parliament, their Job is to deal with affairs that either affect and certain number of colonies or to give advice to the high parliament**

**A/N okay that was the second chapter, and I would like to ask do you want long chapters which means longer updates or shorter chapters with quicker updates. Tell me in your reviews. Also all CIVIL advice is welcome**


	3. get off my lawn

**Okay guys here it is chapter 3 please rate and review the story, on a side note what did you guys think to Hilary William's speech**

Rise of the commonwealth

Chapter 3

Commonwealth space: Arcturus system

Star date: 25th June 2196 (commonwealth standard time)

Arcturus station

On board Arcturus station Fleet admiral Hackett looked at the reports coming in from Shanxi, it has been almost 3 days now since the attack by Turian forces on the colony and things were looking bleak, the space forces had been either destroyed or forced to retreat they had linked up with the Shanxi relief force yesterday, it was comprised of the 10th, 11th, and 12th, fleets with the newly re-tasked battle group Terror bulking up their numbers. The relief force had an impressive 400 frigates, 200, cruisers, 100 destroyers, 75, dreadnoughts, and 66 Crackens also it possessed the only 'relay metal' capital ship in existence the CWS Human Hope and they departed for Shanxi in 1 hour after the ground forces had been loaded up among them were 500 ENDERS, humanities super soldiers.

Hackett looked back at his reports; they told him the situation on the ground could be worse. The Turians had begun orbital bombardment which was against their standing orders, which Hackett knew thanks to 'friendly' chats with Turian POWs, and were now forcing his troops underground into the Labyrinth of tunnels and passageways they were keeping the Turians at bay with minimal loses, but they were running out of energy reserves and raw materials.

Replicator technology could synthesize anything if given the necessary materials and a constant source of energy, once the Turians realized this they began sabotaging power generators cutting off the necessary power to the defenders, the Shanxi force currently only had enough power to sustain two forges, not enough to feed the population and provide troops with what was needed for them to continue fighting.

The troopers had replicator forges built into their weapons but they required a constant feed of energy and coolant to prevent them from overheating and melting the weapon and they were running out of both fast.

Hackett looked up as Prime Minister Hannah Shepard walked in.

"I've heard that you are sending my daughter's ship in the relief force to liberate Shanxi"

"Yes ma'm is this a problem?" Hackett cautiously asked

"No, no problem, I was just wondering where she was so I could see her off and wish her good luck and to be safe"

"Oh well she is currently in dock 43, I'll take you there" Hackett placed the report on his desk and walked his long time friend down the hall

"So how are things on Shanxi, I haven't heard"

"Bleak, space forces have been destroyed or forced to retreat, and the ground forces have been forced underground by Turian Bombardment"

"That bad huh"

"Aye ma'm" there was silence for a few seconds

"Do you ever think about the trouble we got up to back on earth" Hackett laughed momentarily caught off guard by the abrupt change of topic.

"I remember when we went to London"

"OH GOD!" she burst out laughing "you mean the time when you walked up to one of the guards at Buckingham palace and stole his hat" Hackett chuckled

"I've never seen one move so fast he chased me around the fence for about an hour before the police got me" they chuckled

"Do you remember… forget it"

"What is it?" Hackett looked at Shepard questioningly

"Do you remember when we both sat on that hillside together" Hackett thought back to his child hood the time when he and Hannah Shepard had been inseparable friends.

"Yes I do actually you were as drunk as a fish out of water" she chuckled

"Do you remember what I said about how I… how I felt about you" Hackett felt something move in his chest "_Why is she bringing this up?_"

"Yes I do"

"Those feelings haven't faded" Hackett looked at her wide eyed like he just seen her appear out of thin air, "And I would… like to… ask you on a date" she said timidly. Hackett was floored his mind was wiped his boss the ruler of the commonwealth had asked him on a date eventually he formed one coherent thought in his head.

"I would love to" they continued to the dock in a comfortable silence

UNKOWN SPACE

Star date: 25th June 2157 (council standard time)

Turian command post

General Desolas was conversing with his lover over a secure QEC channel "We have the surface, but the underground tunnels are going to be a problem, they are well fortified and the Hoomuns-" he says completely butchering the word "-have superior armour, shielding and weaponry and the Orbital Bombardement only helped put them there"

"Speaking of which who authorized that" she asked narrowing her eyes

"I did"

"Damn it Arterius" she only called him that when she was pissed

"Now hold on if we hadn't used an orbital bombardment then we would have lost a lot more troops than we already have"

"Primarch Fedorian was pretty clear there was to be no kinetic strikes against the planet"

"I know but the Primarch isn't here and all my men agree that a kinetic strike was the only way to dislodge these savages from their surface positions"

"Very well, also I just got a call from our son" Desolas smiled

"How is Saren?" (A/N in this fic Saren is Desolas's son)

"He's fine misses his parents very much and want's them back home on Palaven"

"Heh, did you tell him what we are doing?"

"I told him mummy and daddy are fighting bad guys"

"Don't treat him like a 3 year old Alyana he's 6 now"

"Yes but he is still my baby"

"That he is, I'd better get back to it my men are just about ready to begin the final push, we'll have the Hooman's home world before the day is out then we can spend some time with our son on Palaven"

"Very well I'll get my ships on patrol duty to make sure none of the hoomans can get out of the system"

"See you soon Alyana…my love"

"You to Desolas… my husband"

Commonwealth space: Shanxi system

Star Date: 26th June 2196 (commonwealth standard time)

Shanxi C&amp;C

Brigadier General Hilary Williams looked at the 3D hologram, her eyes were bloodshot from a lack of sleep and there were dark swollen bags under her eyes, she had been up most of the night trying to coordinate the defense of the entire colony from her underground bunker, she looked towards the armory where she had given her heroic speech and she wondered whether the doubt she had harbored had been well founded, the Turians were making a hard push and for their underground facilities most of which they were outside the doors of, they couldn't hold much longer if they were to survive they needed help she turned to the pedestal beside her.

"Martha what is the update on relief forces?" the facilities AI appeared on the pedestal, she wore boots, jeans and a t-shirt that said "_I'm in my own world its ok they know me here_".

"Currently they are 2 minutes out, and about damn time too, I much like this life I don't want to see what happens to dead AIs" her thoughts casting back to the citadels laws against AIs

"You won't, not today anyway" Williams looked up as the sound of gunfire came from the other side of the door, she and the rest of the command staff grabbed their weapons and prepared to fight for their lives.

Commonwealth space: Shanxi system

Star date: 26th June 2196 (Commonwealth standard time)

CWS: Human Hope

Captain Jessica Shepard looked through the viewing screen, travelling through warp space never got boring there were a multitude of colours constantly passing by the screen "_how can anyone get bored of this_" she thought to herself there was a chime behind and she turned around and saw the ships AI and her good friend Bill there, he had modeled himself off the left 4 dead character of the same name and had endeared himself to her.

"Jess how are you" Bill asked in his casual tone

"Fine Bill just thinking about the fact that for the first time we are going to fighting alien life. What's the status of the ship?"

"Worried about it?" he asked sarcastically and Jessica whirled on him

"This ship is the only relay metal capital ship it is the largest ship we have (4km long by 3km wide) and has the only weaponized replicator gauss cannon we poses so yes I am friggin worried about it do you know how much Humanity has put into this ship"  
"yeash sorry forget I asked, don't get your knickers in a twist" if Jessica could have she would have slapped him then he burst out laughing "how did we become friends"

"I have no idea"

"Ma'm we are entering the system" the multi coloured light show faded as the 800+ ships entered back into real space to be facing the remaining 300 ships to the Turian fleet at various points of the system

UNKOWN SYSTEM

Star date: 26th June 2157 (Council standard time)

THS: Spirits honour

"MA'M ENEMY CONTACTS JUST CAME INTO THE SYSTEM" Oraka turned to the sensor operator

"so it's just those ships that escaped earlier send a patrol to finish them off"

"But ma'm there are over 800 ships in their fleet" "_WHAT!_" was all Oraka could think she brought up the hologram of the system and sure enough a fleet of 800+ enemy contacts had jumped into the system

"Get a our patrols back here NOW!"

"Ma'm patrol group Martus is moving to engage"

"Get me a line open now" the comms channel opened and showed her the captain in charge of the patrol

"Captain you will move your group back to regroup with the main fleet or-" the comm. Was cut as a round from the largest ship in the fleet, a ship at least 5km long, fired. A shell raced through space and impacted the ships shield the round smashed the shield to pieces but the round carried on but upon impact the shell splintered and a weird substance splashed across the hull, it then began to before her very eyes dissolve the hull.

Unknown to Oraka the shell that was fired contained billions of weaponized replicators coordinated by an AI like hive mind, these replicators ate anything their AI perceived as a threat, meaning anything it's users programmed it for.

The hull of the ship was quickly dissolved exposing it's crew to the vacuum of space where they suffocated in the freezing void with in mere seconds all that remained of the once mighty dreadnought was a mass of grey sludge.

The rest of the patrol group followed it as they were destroyed by a mixture of gauss slugs and streams of superheated plasma. Then the alien fleet moved towards her fleet, she knew the battle was lost the moment she saw the capabilities of that fleet, she couldn't win.

"Get me a line to all ships" the comms officer nodded a few seconds passed then he gave her a thumbs up

"Attention all ships power down and surrender. We. Have. Lost." There was silence as their fleet powered down weapons and the enemy fleet closed in

Commonwealth space: Shanxi system

Star date: 26th June 2196 (Commonwealth standard time)

CWS: Human Hope

"Captain the enemy fleet is powering down weapons" Shepard smiled.

"Get me a line to their flagship" the vid screen changed to show a female Turian standing on a podium in the middle of what she assumed to be a bridge "Turian commander, I am Captain Jessica ship onboard the capital ship Human Hope, we request that you surrender yourselves to our custody"

"I Admiral Oraka surrender my fleet to your custody… captain" Jessica looked at Bill

"Round up boarding parties, I want their ships searched and under our control"

"Aye Ma'm" the AI winked out she turned back to the screen "Now Admiral I would like to ask you to tell your troops on the ground to surrender as well"

"They are not under my command, they are under the command of General-"

"Desolas Arterius" Jessica finished the admiral looked at her wide eyed

"How do you-"

"Know that, me to know you to never find out" the admiral frowned slightly but let the matter drop "Now that is out of the way contact Arterius and tell him to surrender or prepare die.

UKNOWN SPACE

Star Date: 26th June 2157(council standard time)

Turian Command post

Desolas looked at the hologram of his lover in front of him "Good day Alyana we have yet to capture their control centre but we are close we can have it by the end of the day"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible" Desolas frowned

"The-" she was cut off as something occurred on screen then she put her hands in the air and stood aside as one of the hoomans took her place.

"Good day Desolas you are probably wondering what is happening" Desolas clenched his fist in rage the hooman either didn't notice or didn't care "well my ship and a fleet of over 800 ships have just captured your fleet, you will surrender or we will kill everyone in the fleets and proceed to land troops and exterminate you" the hoomans voice was cold and deadly serious Desolas seethed with anger looked at Alyana and she nodded her head and the rage left him. He sighed

"I General Desolas Arterius commander of Hierarchy forces on Shanxi do here by surrender"

**Codex:**

**Weapons: Humanity employs a variety of weapons on multiple scaled weapons:**

**Gauss: the staple of human weapons it is reliable, deadly and easily maintained it is the standard issue fire arm for most human forces and ships standard issue rifles able to fire 50 caliber slugs at 0.5% light speed.**

**Laser and plasma: used mainly for ship to ship combat or for the ENDERS these energy weapons are capable of doing moderate to extreme damage to anything in their path, plasma can also be contained in a shell for use by artillery or tanks**

**Anti matter: a WMD in any ones books anti matter is not allowed for conventional warfare and any anti matter generators are carefully protected and monitored, a single anti matter missile can destroy a relay metal capital ship (according to simulations)**

**WARNING IF YOU READ BEYOND THIS POINT WITH OUT PROPER CLEARANCE YOU RISK EXECUTION**

**Singularity weapons: a newly developed class of weapons yet to be mass produced singularity weapons are planet killers, they upon impact create a miniature black hole with strong gravimetric forces that can easily rip a planet the size of earth to pieces, the singularity then explodes with the force of a 10 Gigaton bomb**

**A/N okay guys third chapter is up next chapter is negotiations with the council and a rather unexpected demand. Also a specil shout out to K0H who gave me the idea for the weaponized replicator cannon, and to all those people who have reviewed the story.**


	4. gun boat diplomacy

**Hi there guys in this chapter we are going to see the negotiation with the council's representatives and see a rather unexpected demand from humanity. Also to all those guys who have reviewed the story thanks and carry on your advice will not go unnoticed. Also there will be no codex this chapter.**

Rise of the commonwealth

Chapter 4

Widow system: serpent nebula

Star Date 27th June 2157 (Council Standard time)

Citadel: council chambers

Councilor Sparatus walked down the hall cursing the thrice damned STG to a hellish oblivion, he had hoped for the matter with the Humans, as had been told they were called, to have been dealt with before they discovered the situation. But that was clearly too much to hope for, so as he walked down the corridor he was blurting out a torrent of swearing and cursing at such a massive volume that it would make a Batarian slaver blush. He came to the private council room and had calmed himself down enough that he was able to walk in like his normal self.

Inside were Councilor Tevos of the Asari Republics who was the unofficial leader of the citadel council and Councilor Irelith of the Salarian Union. They were standing around a large table with a holographic interface, they looked at Sparatus with looks of great disappointment etched on their faces, "_this isn't going to go well_" thought Sparatus.

"Ah Sparatus I was wondering when you would get here, we would like you to help shine a light on the… disturbing reports we have been getting from STG HQ" said Councilor Irelith in a stern voice.

"Yes we have been told some disturbing things by the STG we have invited you here, old friend, to explain to us what is happening" said Councilor Tevos in her usual smug and measured tone.

"As I'm sure the STG has told you the Hierarchy has deployed a fleet to relay 314, this was dispatched after a battle group was engaged there."

"What happened?" asked councilor Irelith

"We had sent the battle group under the command of captain Tonn Actuss to the relay after Intel from STG that a group of Batarian slavers was planning on using it."

"Yes I authorized that they send the information to the Hierarchy to begin policing action, please go on."

"While another battle group under the command of General Desolas hit their base we sent Actuss's battle group to cover the relay while there the relay was activated from the other side, the battle group sent a message saying they went through to begin policing actions, they were forced to retreat."

"I see so then the Hierarchy saw fit to send a fleet through to subjugate the race and take their technology before we found out?" inquired Tevos.

"Yes Tevos they did"

"Well I think that will be all, we will dispatch a diplomatic craft to them to open up negotiations, as for the hierarchy, the council has seen fit to reduce their military strength."

"WHAT you can't do that we are the peace keeping arm of the citadel council"

"Who has blatantly flaunted the law and ruined the trust of the other council members, we see this as fitting punishment for your species actions, you are to reduce your fleet size by 50% by the end of the year, and remove all fleets from human space or the Asari republics and Salarian union will sever all trade, and economic pacts that we have drawn up with you and we will 'convince' the volus to do the same" Sparatus was dumb struck he hadn't thought that the council would react this badly to the news of what was going on, and to make matters worse he had been ordered by the primarch to come clean about the situation going on beyond relay 314, "_they're just going to love this_", then a thought struck him "_Perhaps I can use this to my advantage_".

"councilors I understand your position but hear me out, after we sent the fleet through we got this message back, it was a video of enemy reinforcements arriving after a 3 day siege, I think it may change your mind about our fleets" he left out the orbital bombardment, he didn't want to give the council anymore fire to throw at him, Irelith waved her hand.

"Proceed" Sparatus nodded and brought up the vid taken by the Dreadnought Palavens Will, the dreadnought which led patrol group Martus, the vid showed empty space for all of five seconds before portals sprang to life and expanded till they eventually stopped when they stopped expanding ships came through, one from each portal. The other councilors gasped in shock at the size and number of the ships, well over half the enemy fleet was dreadnought weight and greater, the rest were cruiser weight.

Then came the capital ship.

The 5km long behemoth was the largest ships either councilor had seen it dawarfed all other ships around it, then the dreadnought moved to engage the fleet, chatter could be heard in the background, then the enemy behemoth fired, the slug raced through space and smashed through the shields and into the hull, the last thing the councilors saw was a grey sludge make its way over the camera.

Tevos looked on wide eyed, while Irelith muttered something about eezo and impossibilities, eventually Irelith spoke up.

"Surely this cannot be right, what… what did we just see."

"You both saw the arrival of an unknown fleet admittedly to reinforce their own system but surely if they were peaceful they wouldn't need ships that big, if you cut my species space forces in half we may lose a tactical advantage over them, and by the looks of their ships and technology, we can use any advantage we can get."

"Agreed, but we still need to implement some kind of restrictions so as to ensure that this sought of thing does not happen again."

"I have an idea" suggested Tevos "We could force the Turian Hierarchy to pay heavy repirations to the unknown species, if they are peaceful, if not then after they have been dealt with you will reduce your fleet size by 25% does this seem reasonable Sparatus"

"Yes it does my fellow councilors, thank you I will take my leave"

"But we will still be sending the diplomatic party through Sparatus." Sparatus hesitated then nodded again

"Of course Councilors."

Commonwealth space: Shanxi System

Star Date: 29th June 2196 (commonwealth standard time)

CWS: Human Hope

Newly promoted Rear Admiral Jessica Shepard looked at the viewing screen at out there she could see nearly 35,000 ships over half the human navy getting ready to launch a counter offensive at the Turians, they would follow the pre designated plan, but slightly modified, 15,000 ships would fly straight at Palaven to attack the Turian home world, meanwhile the remaining 20,000 would fly through the relay and then split into 4 groups of 5,000 ships and head in different directions to attack Turian colonies and commence purge operations, destroying all installations and killing every Turian that points a gun at them, this would be revenge for the invasion of Shanxi. Or it would be if the next few minutes went badly.

"Ma'm an Asari craft has just entered the system, it's squawking on all available channels, quote, "We come in peace, please don't shoot" Jessica looked at the viewing screen again.

"Open a comm channel; let's hear what they have to say."

UNKOWN SPACE

Star date: 29th June 2157 (Council standard time)

ARS: Light of Tranquility

"By the goddess just who did the Turians pick a fight with" Matriach Luithia stared out the window at the mass of ships hanging in orbit around the home world of these new aliens, "_No this isn't their home world_" she realized as she looked closely "_If it was there would be heavily industrialized regions and space docks, this is a colony_" the Matriach was shook from her thoughts by the voice of her aide Ariana.

"Matriach the Humans are contacting us"

"On screen" the screen changed from a view of the fleet to the image of a human, all the Asari onboard gasped in shock "_they look just like us_" was the thought running through everyone's mind then to shock everyone even more the Human spoke in high Thessian.

"This is Rear Admiral Jessica Shepard of the Terran Commonwealth Navy; state your business in our territory or we will use lethal force."

"I am Matriach Luithia of the Asari republics on board the ARS Light of Tranquility, we are here on behalf of the council to negotiate a ceasefire." The human seemed to think for a moment

"Give me a moment to consult with my superiors."

"Of course, should we stay put?"

"Yes please a frigate will be moving towards you to guard you, please do not make any threatening moves"

There was silence in the Asari frigate for about 3 hours waiting for a response, the atmosphere in the ship was tense then the response came.

"ARS Light of Tranquility do read over?"

"We hear you" said Luithia

"You are to dock with the capital ship Human Hope"

"Which ship is that?"

"The 5km ship making its way towards you" Luithia looked at the behemoth making its way towards the comparatively tiny Asari frigate the Light of tranquility made its way forward slowly on half burn when it was near the ship it was directed to the hangar bay on the bottom of the ship, the pilot thanked the voice on the other end and then made its way to the hangar.

Commonwealth space: Shanxi system

Star date: 29th June 2196 (commonwealth standard time)

CWS: Human Hope

Rear Admiral stood in the hangar bay in her best dress uniform; it had not changed from the Royal Navy uniform it had been derived from, except it was crystal white. Behind her in a lose line stood her brothers squad of ENDERS all stood to attention in MKXIV powered assault armor. The powered assault armor was multiple layers of titanium and steel with an outer layer of one inch thick adamantium covering it, it had built in hydraulics to help it move and many other features such as life support, magnetic boots and jump jets. The ENDERS held their plasma weaponry across their chest looking straight ahead her brother stood by her side, his helmet tucked under his arm. They looked out towards space as the Asari craft commenced docking procedures, they stood to attention as the Asari exited the craft, they looked on as six Asari exited, two were dressed in formal robes that looked beautiful, the others had a skin tight suit on and were armed with shotguns and assault rifles, Jessica stepped forward and spoke to the council representatives.

"Welcome to the CWS Human Hope my name is Rear Admiral Jessica Shepard newly appointed commander of battle group terror of the Terran Commonwealth Navy. May I ask who you are"

"Of course, my name is Matriach Luithia this is my aide, Ariana and my bodyguards Asari commandos, Trulitis, Brumilna, Porveria, and Nilna. May I ask who your friends are?" Jessica smiled slightly

"Of course this is Zulu squad of humanities ENDERS program, we have, Sergeant Jonathan Davis, Sergeant Major Natalia Lezinski, Major David Anderson, and the man stood beside me is my brother and commander of Zulu squad, Colonel Marcus Shepard." The Asari nodded to each of them and the ENDERS replied in kind.

"Before we go on" said Jessica suddenly "We have one more person to introduce to you"

Commonwealth space: UNKNOWN SYSTEM

Star date: 29th June 2157 (council standard time)

CWS: Human Hope

Luithia looked inquisitively at the Human Admiral, she was polite and kind but there was a coolness to her voice, Luithia wanted to proceed and get on with negotiations but she was a guest here and so it would probably be seen as rude to proceed without this missing individual but then a hologram flickered to life next to the admiral and when it spoke Luithia's blood ran cold

"Good day ladies my name's Bill the Hopes AI" there was a shocked silence for all of five seconds before a commando screamed "AI" and raised her gun.

She never got very far.

Faster than any human eye could follow the ENDERS darted through the space between them and the commandos and wrestled them to the ground, in one case not before dislocating said commando's arm. The commandos before any Asari could respond the Hangar was filled with noise as cloaked soldiers and hidden guns revealed themselves. The targets all these had in their sights were the Asari delegation which froze on the spot.

Nobody moved for a tense few moments before Matriach Luithia moved to diffuse the situation "please you have to understand my accomplice's actions."

"Explain… Now." Said Jessica in a voice which conveyed clearly she is inches away from ordering her men to open fire. Luithia swallowed and spoke

"You must understand AIs are dangerous, in all cases where a species has developed an AI they have been massacred by their creations" Jessica looked at bill

"Bill are you thinking what I'm thinking."

"That she's been watching too many Sci-fi vids."

"My thoughts precisely."

"No I haven't I'm more of a romance person but anyway there is a real life example the Quari-"

"WE KNOW ABOUT THE FUCKING QUARIANS" shouted Marcus losing his temper behind Luithia "we know that they created them as warriors and manual labor but did you ever think that they attacked because they were trying to preserve themselves after the Quarians tried to exterminate them!" Luithia looked at the ENDER shocked at his response "_it's as if they treat their AIs as people, but that's preposterous AIs are not people._"Jessica cleared her throat.

"We can discuss such ethics later but right now we are here to discuss a peace treaty, are we not", Luithia went to open her mouth but was cut off by one of her commandos

"NO we will never negotiate with AI sympathizers, you will be the death of us all"

"Fine go back to your council and explain to them the reason that they are in a war which will result in the deaths of millions is because the nasty humans made more sense than the oh so wise Asari Matriarch. I'm sure that will fly really well with the historians" Jessica said a sly smile on her face Luithia clenched her fists then released them and counted to three.

"Shall we begin negotiations?"

"Matriach we-"

"Are here to prevent a war that will result in the deaths of billions not nit pick about a person's culture" "_we can always make them destroy the cursed things later_"

"Excellent if you will follow me" the ENDERS released their grip on the commandos but not before the one called Natalia fixed Nilna's arm. With that the group left the hangar the Soldiers heading out of the hangar and the guns retracting into the ceiling and walls.

Commonwealth space: Shanxi system

Star date: 29th June 2196 (commonwealth standard time)

CWS Human Hope

After all the excitement in the hangar the journey to the meeting room was far less eventful eventually Jessica came to a beige door and opened it inside was a beige room with a mahogany table in the centre with several chairs around the edges. Both parties took their seats, Jessica at the far side of the room, Luithia at the side closest the door with the ENDERS and Commandos stood around the room.

"Now then, shall we begin negotiations?" asked Jessica

"Yes let's begin."

"You have got your work cut out for you… should I call you Luithia or-"

"Luithia is fine."

"Thank you, you've got your work cut out for you Luithia, my people are calling out for blood, it's only because of cool heads at the top that this hasn't occurred. But we will not take this attack laying down, we want our demands met or there will be repurcusions."

"Of course" Luithia smiled "_She's thinking about small demands and small threats, she won't know what hit her_"

"First we want monetary reparations for damages done and to help grieving families."

"Of course the Turian Hierarchy was going to pay these anyway."

"Secondly we would like a casus beli against the Batarian hegemony."

"A what?"

"Apologize, it means if we have a legitimate casus beli against a nation we can declare war on them and not have negative repercussions from non-allied powers."

"I see" said Luithia in a nervous tone "may I ask what your Casus Beli is."

"To sack the current oppressive government of the Batarian Hegemony and help abolish the slave trade"

"I see, anything else" Jessica smiled a predatorily smile which Luithia did not like

"We demand the Turian Hierarchy reduce it s military strength by 25% and be forced to aid us in our war on the Batarian Hegemony and we also have made the decision not to join the citadel council before you ask as it's laws will require us to murder our citizens and scrap over half our fleet including this very ship" Luithia had paled slightly

"What happens if we do not meet your demands?"

"We use a singularity bomb on the citadel" Luithia had paled even more and the eyes of the Asari commandos had widened in shock. "Yes you heard me we will use a bomb which creates a miniature black hole and then explodes with the force of a 200 gigaton bomb on your centre of government"

"You CAN'T, I bet you don't even have a weapon like that" Jessica leaned over the table and looked at Luithia an evil grin on her face

"would you like to test your theory" the Matriach remained silent Jessica straightened up and opened the door to the corridor "we expect an answer soon Luithia" that same smile plastered on her face.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN how do you like them apples, what will happen will the council give in to humanities demands or will they see if humanity doesn't have any of these weapons (it does hint, hint), next chapter we see the councils reaction and a time line leading up to the next major event… what is it. Wait and see MUAHAHAHAHAH**


	5. BIG BOOM!

**Hey Guys sorry about the wait I was taking a bit of a rest to get my ideas in order for this chapter, but it's here now chapter 5, the citadels response and Humanities first actual meeting with the citadel council**

Rise of the commonwealth

Chapter 5

Widow system: Serpent nebula

Star date: 1st July 2157 (Council Standard Time)

Citadel: council chambers

Tevos looked at the report delivered by Matriach Luithia as she stood stiffly in front of the council, the humans demands were understandably unexpected as was their threat and unsurprisingly Sparatus was the first to complain about what was in the report.

"FILTHY LITTLE PRIMITIVES they think they can just waltz on to the galactic stage, kill good Turians in cold blood then threaten to destroy our seat of government unless we weaken our military and declare WAR on the Batarians on top of reparations, they have some nerve!"

Tevos looked at her colleague and although she didn't like it, she had to agree with him. What these humans were demanding was nothing short of the insurance that the Turian Hierarchy would lose its place as the largest military in the galaxy which would probably mean that the humans had the advantage over the council in any future wars, Tevos didn't like it one bit but if they didn't give into the humans demands they would lose the citadel "_or would we, what if it some bluff_" Tevos thought about it momentarily, a unknown species with unknown numbers and capabilities meant that it could be a bluff, or it could be true, she looked at councilor Irelith.

"What do you think about this Irelith?"

"It's preposterous such a weapon cannot be produced without a unbelievable amount of eezo an amount which could power a whole fleet (A/N Don't forget biotics can create miniature singularities) they would put that much eezo into one weapon"

"If the reports of the battle are to be believed then they don't use eezo" replied Tevos calmly

"Bah all lies, eezo is the basis of all modern technology in the galaxy no one could beat us without it" said Sparatus, Tevos looked at her bond mate and prayed he was right.

"In which case what do we say to their demands"

"Tell them that we demand their assimilation into the citadel and their adherence to citadel laws or the Citadel fleet will make them" Sparatus had calmed down remarkably but there was still an edge to his voice, a sliver of cold sharp steel, Tevos while ever the diplomat couldn't help but agree with him.

"So shall we send our demands to them and tell them to come to the citadel to swear allegiance"

"Yes" they all said in unison after a moments deliberation, Tevos looked at Matriach Luithia,

"Will you deliver our terms to these Humans?"

"Yes Councilor, at once"

"This meeting is adjourned"

Commonwealth space: Arcturus system

Star date: 3rd July 2196 (commonwealth standard time)

Arcturus Station

Prime Minister Hannah Shepard had a look on her face that if it could have killed would have tortured him over 5 days then disemboweled him from neck to groin.

"I'm sorry Steven it just sounded like the council told us to join the citadel or they will make us" Fleet Admiral Steven Hackett looked at his boss with a neutral expression on his face.

"Yes Ma'm that is exactly what I'm telling you clearly the council doesn't take our threat seriously" Hackett had an idea flash through his mind "Perhaps it is time for a demonstration" Shepard perked up at his suggestion a sly smile on her pale face.

"Go on"

"There is a Batarian pirate base on Torfan in the Attican Traverse (A/N If I got that wrong please don't kill me) I say I take the Fleet of Terra and smash their defenses then deploy a singularity bomb on the planet" Shepard looked slightly concerned.

"What about innocents?"

"None, no civilians would live with pirates, and there are no slaves there. They use the base as a base of operations not as an auction site."

"Very well you have authorization to take the fleet of terra and battle group terror and destroy the moon of Torfan, record what happens the send it to me, I will be making my way to the citadel to discuss this issue with them" Hackett nodded absentmindedly as he cut the connection and opened a link to the Terran fleet command "this is Fleet admiral Hackett ready the fleet we are giving the council a demonstration of our power".

Council Space: Attican Traverse

Star Date: 5th July 2157 (council standard time)

BHS: Rise of the Hegemony

Captain Sruluk looked at his console he was waiting for attack orders from General Balak who was on the Planet at the moment they were waiting to begin the attack on a newly discovered species, "_Ha those primitives will beg for mercy at the power of the Hegemony_", how wrong he would realize he was.

"Sir unusual anomalies detected to the right of the fleet"

"Bring us around and tell the fleet to do the same, looks like the blue suns finally want their planet back" the pirate group had managed somehow to successfully capture Torfan off the Blue Suns and they were waiting for their retaliatory attack, his fleet of 190 ships a mix of disused Turian ships and Batarian Hegemony ships would be more than able to handle any task force sent at it by the blue suns.

2,500 ships ranging from cruiser size to a ship measuring 5km long behemoth emerged from the anomalies and took position around his tiny fleet, Sruluk looked at the fleet his blood ice cold in his veins and said "shit" before the fleet fired and all he saw afterwards was black.

Council space: Attican Traverse

Star date: 5th July 2196(commonwealth standard time)

CWS: Human Hope

Fleet Admiral Hackett smiled at the sight of the enemy fleets destruction, he had asked Rear Admiral Jessica Shepard if he could use her ship, he could have ordered her but he respected her and so merely asked her, she said yes so long as she was the XO he had laughed and replied "Where else was I going to have you" now she stood by his side as he watched the enemy fleet burn the opening volley was all it took to smash the enemy fleet he looked at the weapons officer "You know the procedure ensign"

"Aye aye sir" the ensign punched in few commands on his consol then asked for command authorization, this required him and the XO to place their thumbs on the scanners on either side of the 'Big red button' and then enter a 6 digit code simultaneously then when the cover was lifted off the button they could launch the missile. They placed their thumbs on the scanners the scanners working their magic then the key pad lit up and they punched in the 6 digit code then the cover popped up revealing the button beneath Hackett looked around at the bridge everyone was looking at him their expressions were neutral and conveyed what they were all thinking, "_let's get this over with, and teach the council never underestimate humanity_".

Hackett exhaled a breath he didn't even realize he was holding and pressed the button.

Out in space a hatch opened and a missile rocketed out of the bay it then raced towards the planet as it entered atmosphere it started to build up energy then it used that energy to create a single point with infinite mass which with immense gravitational forces, these forces then began to rip the planet apart as chunks of land were ripped into the air this lasted for a full minute the planet being torn asunder while the Human fleet had retreated out of the eventual explosion radius and then like star being born there was a flash and then the shockwave shattered the weakened planet scorching the land and evaporating water and like that the planet Torfan was no more.

"Send the recording to the prime ministers ship this will show the council we are not bluffing".

Widow system: Serpent Nebula

Star date: 5th July 2196 (Commonwealth standard time)

CWS: Royal Escort

Prime Minister Hannah Shepard looked at the video recording sent by her friend, boyfriend to be precise, and smiled at the thought of the look on the councils face. Hannah looked up as her aide an AI in a mechanical body walked into the room.

"Prime minister we have received docking clearance from the citadel"

"Good bring us in" the ship moved forward navigating towards the docking bay on the presidium. When they eventually got off the ship there was already an honor guard of specters waiting for them, two Asari, two Salarians, and two Turians, one of the Turians stepped forward "greetings Prime minister we have been waiting for you please follow us"

"Of course but please wait for my body guards" as if on cue four heavy sets of footsteps were heard before four ENDERS exited the ship looking extremely intimidating in their jet black MKXIV powered assault armor, their eye slots glowing a deep crimson read and their energy weapons slung over their shoulders.

The specters looked between themselves clearly shocked and slightly worried, but they rallied quickly.

"They cannot I'm afraid they look like they are ready to start a fight, they must relinquish their weapons"

"They will not relinquish their weapons, so that you can study them, we will keep them" the specter narrowed his eyes and then made a decision.

"They can keep them but we will be increasing the security detail"

"Very well shall we" it took them a total of 20 minutes to get to the citadel council most of which were in very slow elevators

Hannah stepped before the council and noticed the Turian hadn't been lying, there were innumerable C-sec operatives and the odd specter dotted around the chamber watching the procession closely, Hannah directed her attention to council as they introduced themselves.

"Greetings human I am councilor Tevos, of the-"

"Asari republics, Irelith of the Salarian Union, and Sparatus yada yada yada, let's just cut the crap and get to the reason why we are here" she noticed the council bristle slightly and she allowed herself a small smile.

"Very well, we are here because of the conditions of the truce and the threat you made us."

"I'm sorry was it to complicated I'll use smaller words" she cleared her throat "Me want money, me want weaker Turians and me Turian aid when we fight bad guys who take slaves" she said all this in a child like tone her body guards chuckled slightly and the council looked at her with faces like thunder "and the threat still stands" she brought up the recording made by Hackett and showed it to the council when it stopped Sparatus exploded.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN WALTZ IN HERE DESTROY A PLANET, DEMAND UNREASONABLE THINGS AND THREATEN TO DESTROY A CENTURIES OLD PIECE OF HISTORY AND OUR CENTRE OF GOVERNMENT UNLESS WE GIVE IN I should have you all EXECUTED!"

"Now now councilor temper we wouldn't want to see this station go boom would we"

"I would" said one of her body guards

"Marcus dear, shut up"

"Sorry mum"

"I apologize councilors; my son has always been a fan of big explosions, but this is where you stand and where we stand, we have technology that means we don't need mass relays, we have technology which can destroy mass relays, we can destroy planets and this station. We can isolate you in your systems and pick you off one by one and we can do it all before you have even got your fingers out your collective arses and attacked, so tell me how do you feel about meeting our demands now" the chamber was silent then Tevos said in an almost strangled voice

"We accept your terms"

"Thank you councilors but make no mistake this will not be a one sided arrangement between us" the councilors looked up interested "from what we understand our ability for genetic manipulation far exceeds yours on many levels and we have many civilian sector technologies which could be useful for your populace so as a further incentive for a mutually beneficial arrangement between our two governments i propose a series of trade agreements that will give you access to certain civilian and medical technologies we own and in return you give us schematics for omni-tools and other devices technologies minus military ones which can benefit our nation"councilor Irelith and Tevos looked slightly surprised while Sparatus had a look of contempt on his face and he opened his mouth to rebuke but Tevos opened hers first.

"This is most welcome news but the sudden change of tactics is jarring you've just told us in no uncertain terms that you are willing to bring the citadel races to our knees through force and now you are proposing trade agreements it is just ummm... wierd."

"You will soon learn we humans are very hypocritical, we preach and seek peace but if pushed to war you will see no better warriors fighting you, good day councilors" but Sparatus wasn't done

"LISTEN HERE you filthy primitive scum you will-" he got no further, in a Marcus whirled round in outrage and lost his cool

"LISTEN HERE you have no idea what you are dealing with here we are the best damn warriors in the galaxy, you will not scare or bully us to meet your terms and anyone who tries will feel the boot of humanity up their arse before they can even squawk for mercy so don't try to threaten us because there is nothing you could do which we haven't already been through, and if you so much as look at my mother funny again i will break your face on my fist." and with that Marcus left leaving a shocked council in his wake

**Codex entry: Human ground forces**

**Militia: the militia is a planetary defense force, it is a volunteer force whose sole objective is the defense of the planet they are based on, their uniform is a more advanced version of the battle dress seen in the late 20****th**** early 21****st**** century and they are armed with outdated but still effective clip based gauss weaponry.**

**Marines/Soldiers: these are the main infantry of the navy and army respectively, their uniform is a neck to ankle BDU made of reinforced carbon nano fibers with a thin layer of a titanium-steel alloy in it which is thicker over vital areas, their helmets have an opaque visor over their faces that is made of a reinforced see through plastic, it is equipped with a HUD showing shield strength, armor integrity, power supply and a link to the real time battle net which provides up to date information from all over the battle field.**

**ENDERS: Humanities super soldiers, genetically and cyberneticaly altered to be the perfect killing machines they are outfitted with the MKXIV powered assault armor it is a two inch thick layer of Adamantium-titanium alloy, with built in life support, HUD, and HDS (Hostile detection system) which uses a combination of Thermal, sonar and low level x-rays to detect any form of hostile.**

**HELLOOOO guys I'm sorry this took so long but I was dealing with something and taking a small break, but it's done now, after this there will be a small time line leading up to the Batarian-council war and you don't want to miss it. Pleas R&amp;R thank you and goodnight/day.**

**Also i would like to address a few things.**

**1\. Blue suns were founded by humans in the CANON mass effect this is an AU so they here they were founded by the Turians**

**2\. Planet killer bombs may seem over the top but i have one rule in warfare "if the enemy has a fair chance of winning, you're not fighting the war correctly"**


	6. Update

**UPDATE**

**Hi guys I know I haven't been updating lately but I have good reasons:**

**1: I'm back at school so I am looking at less free time until I finish in 4 weeks**

**2: I am re-writing the entire story in order to help make it more plausible and take into account some of the reviews and advice I have read**

**3: I have just been slightly busy.**

**But on the bright side I will hopefully have it all done before long if I have the free time, and also I am thinking of doing a triple cross over between Mass effect-Hellsing-Department 19. For those of you don't know what Hellsing is shame on you, for those who don't know what department 19 is have a look at the books they are written by Will Hill.**

**But apart from that I will continue to work on this story and I won't be starting the next one until I have at least finished the first arc of this story**

**EDIT: The re-write is beginning to be posted it will be called "Rise of the commonwealth re-write", just to keep it simple**


End file.
